The present invention relates to a gardening-used variational sprinkling head with fully discharging openings. The sprinkling head is composed of a variational water-discharging cover and a base member associated therewith. The water-discharging cover is formed with radial ribs inward projecting from inner periphery thereof to define several fully discharging openings. A circular mesh plate is placed within the radial ribs. Six different variational sprinkling holes and two close holes are integrally annularly arranged on a central portion of the mesh plate. The base member has a fine mesh water inlet and a key-shaped depression formed on a back face thereof. When the sprinkling head is rotated to make the key-shaped depression of the base member aligned with a water outlet of a sprinkling gun connected with the sprinkling head, the water flow through the interior of the sprinkling gun and out of the fully discharging openings and all the sprinkling holes. A user can directly use a reverse water flow to inward flush the dirts on the sprinkling head into the sprinkling gun discharge the dirty water from the fully discharging openings without loosening the screw and removing the sprinkling head.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional gardening-used variational sprinkling gun, wherein several radial ribs 12 are disposed along inner periphery of the sprinkling head 10 and a mesh body 11 is disposed in a front central portion thereof and connected with the radial ribs 12. Each two adjacent ribs 12 define a fully discharging opening 13. According to the above arrangements, the water is discharged from the mesh body 11 and the peripheral fully discharging openings in one single pattern.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional gardening-used sprinkling gun, wherein the sprinkling head 10 is disposed with peripheral mesh body 11. Six variational sprinkling holes 14 are formed on a central portion 15 of the sprinkling head 10. According to such arrangements, the water can be discharged from the peripheral mesh body 11 or the central variational sprinkling holes 14 in two patterns.
Moreover, in the above two conventional sprinkling guns, when washing the sprinkling head from the dirts attaching to inner face thereof, a screw must be loosened to take down the sprinkling head for cleaning the same with clean water. Such procedure is troublesome. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved gardening-used variational sprinkling head which is able to sprinkle water in a mesh pattern, variational pattern or a fully discharging pattern and which can be easily cleaned up by reversely flushing water into the sprinkling head without loosening the screw.